Oh, Julius
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Jessica Day is determined to get that notebook back from Nick. At any cost. Based on the events of 'Pepperwood'.


Oh, Julius

_Based on an idea by rockinpolkadots on tumblr_

**If you like this - please leave a review to let me know :)**

As she battled the rush hour traffic, Jessica Day was mad. Really mad. Finally, she had reached a student; finally she had made a connection with one of her creative writing class and then he, he came along to ruin it. Urgh. Nick Miller. How dare he.

After invading her class and then stealing her best student's notebook, the coward had ran away. He was convinced Edgar was some kind of lunatic out to kill her. _I think I know who the lunatic is here_, she thought. Her mind went back to their tussle in the classroom. The way he had grappled the book from her, the feel of his body pressing against hers as she tried to wrestle it from his grasp, his hot breath on her neck… The way he made her just so, so angry! She felt her temperature begin to rise as she beeped her horn at the gridlock in front of her. She needed to get back and return that book to Edgar before Nick did something stupid and got them both in a whole load of trouble.

Arriving back at the loft, she quickly established that Schmidt and Winston were out, _Damn,_ she thought, no backup. She began to formulate a plan to distract Nick by pretending she had decided to help him, then swiping the notebook when he wasn't looking. _That'll work_, she thought.

Approaching Nick's room she heard the clack of laptop keys being pressed, perfect she thought. Resting against the doorframe, she tilted her head to one side, "Nick?" she asked, causing him to swivel around on his desk chair. He was still wearing his plaid shirt from earlier but had thankfully removed the trucker cap he had earlier sported, _thank God he looked ridiculous_, she thought. He had a serious case of hat hair; his brown mop was sprouting in many different directions.

"If you're here for the book, you can give up. I've hidden it," he said, turning the chair back to his desk. Stepping forward, Jessica swung the door closed behind her. She approached him, stopping about three feet away from his desk.

"Actually, I thought about it on the way home and I think you could be right," she gave him a small smile as she scanned his desk. _Aha!_ There is was, the black and white composition book was sticking out from underneath a pile of coffee stained paperwork. _You're so dumb Miller_, she thought.

"Really?" he asked, turning so he was half facing her and twisting his face into an unsure look.

"Really," she echoed, raising her eyebrows and inching closer to the desk, "Maybe I could help?" she continued, raising her shoulders and pursing her lips. Nick paused. _Damn_, she thought, _he's seen through me_. She saw his eyes dart from side to side, deep in thought as she held her breath and kept a frozen smile on her face.

"Alright," he said finally, turning back to his computer, "Come look at this…Did you know this guy was a plumber, like in the story?" he asked, pointing at a website he had open for 'Painless Plumbing', in the top right hand corner was a picture of Edgar, grinning; she had to agree he did look kind of creepy.

"Ohh," Jessica replied, he eyes darting to the semi hidden notebook, "Wow, I didn't know," she stepped closer until she was right behind his chair, in reaching distance of the precious book. "So what do you think that means?" she asked innocently, twisting her body so her right hand was leaning on the desk.

"It means he is the murderer Jess! He is the man in the bushes, can't you see?" he turned his head towards her and widened his eyes, his breath rapid. Jess inched her fingers closer to the book. She was so close.

"Oh man, what should we do?" she kept his gaze locked with hers. _This is easy_, she thought.

"We've got to go check him out! Stake out his place, look I've got his address," Nick turned to his right and bent down to a bag he had left on the floor. _This is my chance_. Whilst his back was turned she silently lifted the book. _Damn, where will I put it?_ Thinking quickly, she hitched up her skirt and slid the book between the blue material of her dress and her skin, smoothing down the skirt as he turned around and waved a piece of lined paper in her face. "Look!"

"Right, I should get my purse and we should get out of here right now!" she replied, a little too quickly. She turned to move away when Nick grabbed her left wrist.

"Jessica," he began, "What is this?" he asked, tapping his finger against the square shaped area at the front of her.

"That? Err, it's a new kind of control underwear, super strong," she smiled. _Damn_.

Nick shook his head, "I may not be an expert on women's underwear but I think you are lying Jess. I think that is Edgar's notebook."

"Wha? Whe? Nah! What are you talking about," Jess began to get a little flustered now her subterfuge had been discovered.

"And I'm going to need it back. It's evidence. In a private investigation." He raised his eyebrows and locked her in a serious gaze. She felt her temperature begin to rise.

"Evidence Nick? You are not detective! Fine, I stole back the book. I cannot have you stalking my students. This is my job we are talking about!" she widened her eyes and her breath began to quicken as her anger rose. Suddenly, she twisted violently and tried to wrench her wrist from Nick's grasp. He responded by taking hold of the other wrist, resulting in a twisting, turning mess as Jess wriggled her shoulders in an attempt to break free. He responded by pulling her hands closer to him making her fall against his chest. She continued to struggle, her cheek pressed against the soft material of his plaid shirt, occasionally scratching against a small plastic button. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter. Wow, Nick's room was like a sauna. But she wasn't going to lose.

Nick too was determined to get that book back, he needed to prove to Jess that he was right. As she squirmed against his chest, he could smell her. A mixture of light perfume and fruity shampoo. It was very distracting. He quickly swung his right arm around her waist and puller her closer, up onto his lap, she gasped in surprise. Writhing against him, she continued to try to get free. She needs to stop that he thought, struggling to concentrate on the task at hand: getting back the book.

Jessica breathed heavily as his vice like grip tightened around her waist_. Damn he's stronger than he looks._ Now, she was practically straddling him. Their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breath against her face as he panted during their skirmish. Suddenly, she became aware of a hardness growing beneath her thighs. _Oh my God_, she thought, _he's finding his a turn on_. Abruptly, he paused, locking eyes with Jess. He knew she knew. But he didn't look embarrassed. He looked serious.

_Shit, this is turning me on_, he thought. The feel of Jessica day wriggling in his lap was pushing him over the edge of sanity. He needed that book. But feeling her small, supple body in his hands was causing his mind to go fuzzy.

Their pause extended, the seconds ticking by. He had to go for it. Swiftly, he released her remaining wrist and his hand dived underneath the volumous folds of her skirt. He skated over the satiny soft skin of her thighs and danced over the material of her cotton panties, until his fingers grasped the cover of the book, gently tickling the warm skin of her stomach.

Jess loudly inhaled as his hands made contact with her bare skin. Nick's hand was under her skirt. They had been up close and personal before, but this was something new. She felt flickers of electricity move though her body as skin met skin. He was tantalising close to the top of her thighs. She felt her stomach flip a little. _What are you doing day?_ This is a game. Focus.

Their breathing both became heavier. Nick's hands paused, one around her waist and the over grasping the composition book. They had descended once again into silence, eyes locked. He could feel the racing of her heart. He swallowed. _What was going on?_ Slowly, he pulled the book from underneath her dress, his arm sliding over her legs before it dropped to his side and the book fell out of his grasp, clattering to the floor, instantly forgotten.

His eyes moved down to her mouth and it's pinky -red lips. His arm around her waist, he could feel the gentle curve of her waist. Abruptly, he pulled her closer, until she was sitting directly on top of his now considerable erection. He groaned in pleasure.

_What was going on?_ She thought. How was Nick, Nick Miller, making her feel so, so hot? The feel of his erection beneath her made her hips automatically rock, rubbing herself against the hardness. She watched as his eyes rolled upwards and his eye lids closed, lost in pleasure. She moved her hands to the sides of his torso, grasping him, taking in the feel of his body.

The hand that had fallen to his side quickly spun up and took a hold of her face, swiftly bringing it down to meet his. Urgently, his lips pulled up to reach hers. His tongue swiftly penetrated her mouth, exploring it. Her breath became more ragged, she couldn't believe this was happening.

Quickly her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and she began to undo them before slipping her fingers inside, against the hot skin of his chest. He felt warm and delicious. She wanted to feel her skin against his. Now. Rising up onto her knees, she continued their lustful kiss, tilting her head down towards his. He took this as a chance to return his hands to under her skirt. He groaned again. Man, this felt amazing.

She began to lose control at the feel of his hands underneath her clothes. Slightly rough, they raked up and down her body. Getting tantalisingly close to where she wanted them to be. They moved to her hips, grasping them tightly, finger nails digging into her skin. Then, his right hand moved, dragging his fingertips across her stomach, mouth-wateringly close to the elasticated band of her panties.

Inside, she felt a fluttering sensation. She knew where this was headed. Taking hold of his hand, she eased it under the cotton material of her underwear until his fingers made contact with her silky wetness. His erection twitched in response. Their kiss deepened and their breathing quickened as her teased her, circling his fingers, before slipping one finger inside her. "Oh God," she exclaimed between gasps and kisses. In response, she sought out the outline of his erection through the thick material of his jeans and began to run her hands up and down it's length, as she used her other hand to undo the side zip of her dress.

Within seconds, Jessica's dress had been removed; flung across the room. He used his free hand to grasp her breasts in turn, squeezing them as she reached behind her and quickly opened the clasp of her bra. Eagerly, his kisses began to move down her neck, towards her bare chest, causing her skin to tingle and her to squirm in response.

The crackle of electricity between them was potent as she flicked the buttons of his fly undone, impatiently plunging her hands inside and grasping him, pulling his hardness out of his underwear so she could begin to move her hands up and down it's expanse.

As Jessica touched him, _there_, he quickly inhaled; the feel of her soft hands against him was almost more than he could bear. Cupping her buttocks with one hand, he stood up and pushed his jeans and underwear to the floor. He did not stop kissing her and she did not stop touching him. This is really going to happen, he thought, man.

The rocking of her hips against him became more urgent, pushing her most sensitive part against his hand as his fingers once again twirled inside her causing her to extend her head back in pleasure, pushing her breasts closer to his face. He took the chance to take her nipples in his mouth, one at a time, rolling his tongue against their hardness, scraping his teeth over them, sending shudders of pleasure through her body.

Finally, she could take it no longer and pulled away from his embrace, still dazed and unsure of what was happening, but not wanting to stop.

He seemed to understand exactly what she wanted and pushing his feet against the desk, he slid the chair over to his bedside table and quickly located a condom, as she disentangled herself from her cumbersome underwear. Grasping her waist and pulling her upwards until she was achingly close to him, she looked deep into her eyes, her face held a look her had never seen before on Jessica Day. "Are we doing this?" he asked.

"Hell yes," she replied, swiftly pushing down onto him and sliding him inside her body. Ripples of pleasure spread through her as his hard, hot erection explored her deeper and deeper until their bodies met again. Slowly, she began to lift and grind against him, grasping his shoulders to support her movement. Pushing up to meet her, Nick quickly became lost in the moment. Their bodies soon became slick with sweat from the heat of the room and the heat of their passion. Pushing close against his chest, she leant down and gave him a steamy, wet, hot kiss; drinking in the feel of his moist skin and his thighs sliding against her as she moved.

Unhesitatingly, she began to move quicker and quicker. Rocking and circling her hips faster with every move. She was in control and he gave into her desires and let her lead them. Pulling back, she stared into his eyes as she felt the burning build inside her body and mind. He felt it too, a tightening, twisting build up that he was desperate to end. Quickly, she began to pant, _oh, oh, oh_. Although he thought it was impossible, he felt even more turned on by her gentle cries and his mind was cast away as he screamed her name and dug his fingers into her buttocks. The feel of his nails driving into her skin removed whatever control she had left and her body began to shudder as she let out a quiet, "Oh God." Sinking her head to his shoulder, they lay still, silent for a moment, before she moved her mouth up to his ear. "Well," she whispered, "That was unexpected."

"It certainly was," he replied, moving his hands back so they sat on her waist. Dazed, they lay against each other, wondering what on Earth they had started.


End file.
